


Can I ask you a question?

by languageismymistress



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress





	Can I ask you a question?

“I have a question, and you can say no there is no pressure at all really, I don’t mind its fine if you don’t want to but it’s also fine if you do, it would be great if you did but there is no pressure to say yes and um,”

 

 

You winced at your rambling. It sounded a lot smoother in your head, you swore, but around Diego you gets nervous and words pour out of your mouth before you can have a chance to think them through.

 

 

“Sounds like you’re popping the question?”

 

 

Diego winked. You swore your cheeks did not redden further, no matter what he says.

 

 

“What!?! No, I wouldn’t, not that I would be opposed but it’s way too early and that is just,”

 

 

You glared at Diego’s laughter, he wasn’t making this any easier.

 

 

“Ask away,”

 

 

Diego rested his arm on the armrest, the other on the back of the couch.

 

 

_“Canikissyou?”_

 

 

You rushed out. Diego’s posture changing. He was up straight, staring at you.

 

 

“Breathe, say that again but slower,”

 

 

His arm was tilting your face up.

 

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

 

You bit down on your bottom lip. There was a slight mist in the room, Diego just stared at you. You worried that Diego’s brain might have short circuited.

 

 

“No, _wait_ , yes, _just_ , don’t leave,”

 

 

Diego held onto your hand.

 

 

“Diego?”

 

 

You reached out tentatively to cup the side of his face.

 

 

“Yes,”

 

 

Diego managed to cough out, nodding his head as he spoke.

 

 

“Yes to kissing you?”

 

 

You needed to be sure, who knows what Diego was agreeing to.

 

 

Diego just nodded.

 

 

You shuffled so their knees were touching, both hands cupping Diego’s cheeks. You stared into his eyes, Diego looked down at his lap. Maybe you weren’t the only nervous one. Your heart was back to pounding against its cage, wanting to run and free itself. You brushed your lips against Diego’s, waiting for him to approve or nod or pull away. His little head duck closer was enough. You kissed him slowly, trying to pour something into it. To show Diego that you were in this, for the long run, wanting to be with him. There was no need for this to be rushed or hot and heavy. Both prof you just wanting to prove to the other that it was real. You were there and not leaving. Not again.


End file.
